In general, a technique of performing a setting for a security function of an imaging apparatus on the imaging apparatus by a client apparatus connected to the imaging apparatus through a network has been known.
For example, the client apparatus may instruct the imaging apparatus to generate a key and set a certificate which are used for a communication process employing a secure sockets layer (SSL) protocol.
As a command for setting a security function to an imaging apparatus by a client apparatus, a command group defined by a specification developed by open network video interface forum (ONVIF) is known. In the ONVIF, settings of the SSL, IEEE802.1X, and authentication of a client are standardized in association with the security function.
For example, a command defined in the device management service of the ONVIF (NPL 1) may be transmitted from a client apparatus to an imaging apparatus so that generation of a key and a setting of a certificate are performed in the imaging apparatus which supports the device management service.
Furthermore, for example, a command defined in the advanced security service of the ONVIF (NPL 2) may be transmitted from the client apparatus to the imaging apparatus so that generation of a key and a setting of a certificate are performed in the imaging apparatus which supports the advanced security service.